narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Recovery Team
Name In some infoboxes, this team is listed as Team Shikamaru. Should this page be moved to Team Shikamaru, or should the teams in the infoboxes be changed to Sasuke Retrieval Team? Omnibender - Talk - 18:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :The infoboxes should be changed. Not only does "Team Shikamaru" suggest a genin team under tutelage of a jōnin, I do believe this team has actually been named in canon. :I'll check the databooks, just to be sure, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Team image Just wondering, would any one have an issue with using the manga image from the splash page of chapter 188? It doesn't have manga text or anything and I only ask because it'd be a nice "change of pace", you know using Kishimoto's art more etc.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Pretty sure we're supposed to use anime images if they exist. Don't see the point in a manga image if there's anime scenes depicting the team. >_> --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 13:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see why we don't just have both. Do the infobox tab thing. I know we started doing that when characters had an obvious difference between their depiction's in anime and manga but right now there are ones that look exactly the same that have it. May as well do it in more places. Can't hurt. ::On a related topic, I was thinking we could do a Part 1, Part 2 type thing with characters. They do it with some on Bleach Wiki and I think it works pretty well.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why we don't just have both. Do the infobox tab thing. I know we started doing that when characters had an obvious difference between their depiction's in anime and manga but right now there are ones that look exactly the same that have it. May as well do it in more places. Can't hurt. ::Needless and a waste of time to maintain. If there's an anime version of a manga image, it replaces the manga image (excepting in cases where the anime depicts it wrongly). On a related topic, I was thinking we could do a Part 1, Part 2 type thing with characters. They do it with some on Bleach Wiki and I think it works pretty well. ::There's a reason we don't do that, do a search. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 13:42, September 22, 2012 (UTC) To my knowledge, there is no law against the use of a manga image to portray something even when an anime one is available, it is simply the custom because colour is more "appealing" for want of a better word. Also to my knowledge, if coloured manga images don't have text scrawled on it, they are (preferred) or else no replaced by anime ones. Case in point: some of the Kage and their guards- those images aren't being used because there's an anime-manga discrepancy (with the exception of A), but because the coloured image is available. Like I said, it seemed like a nice change and good way for us to include more of Kishimoto's work for display on the wiki.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:53, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Anime pic ? Could someone possibly find a decent anime pic of the team? Still don't like the fact we've got a few pages with only manga pics in the infobox, they should be replaced with anime pics if they're available (and I'm sure there's one showing the whole team in the anime...). --''Saju '' 11:04, June 26, 2015 (UTC)